Of Wrecked Bikes and Hurt Butts
by TheLaikynVictoria
Summary: What DID happen at the Mexican border?   Based off line from Pilot episode.     It's Gus' fault, says Shawn.  Gus says otherwise, of course. NO SLASH.
1. Prologue

**_A/N-Hey! I started another one! :D haha 2 of my RL friends were getting tired of my angst stuff, so I decided to write this funny one. :) This is the prologue! :D (I also started another one because I'm doing Camp NaNoWriMo and am using the word count from this and my other fics toward the word count! :D )_**

**_Please go to facebook and 'like' my official fanfiction page! Just search 'TheLaikynVictoria Fanfiction', just like that without the quotation marks. I'd love you forever! :)_**

**_Please review!  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

**February 23rd, 2004**

"Gus, do you still have your eyes shut?" Shawn yelled to his best friend, who had his hands gripped tightly around his middle. "That's so babyish of you."

"You're going 90 miles per hour on a metal deathtrap, Shawn!" Gus yelled back, his eyes squeezed tight. "My eyes are shut, and they're staying shut until we stop."

"If you're that scared, you shouldn't have come." Shawn shrugged as he continued speeding down the nearly deserted street.

"You threatened to sell my laptop on Ebay if I didn't!" He shot back.

"Come on, Buddy, would I _really_ do that?"

"Yes, Shawn!" Gus yelled. "You would!"  
>Shawn stayed quiet, now. Not only because his best friend was right, but also because he realized they were almost to their destination.<p>

"Gus, do you realize you've had your eyes shut for nearly five hours?" Shawn called back to him after a few moments.

"It has not been that long!" He yelled back, making Shawn laugh.

"Buddy, you might wanna check your watch." He told him. "And take stock of the pain in your buttocks, because after three hours, a non-regular rider starts feelin' the burn, if you know what I mean."

Gus suddenly became _very_ aware of the pain in his... Buttocks, causing him to shift around.

"Dude, settle down back there." Shawn stated, holding the handle bars tightly to keep the bike from swerving. "We're almost there. Calm down."

"Shawn, where in the world are we?" Gus looked around, finally, only to see that they were in the middle of nowhere.  
>Literally.<br>All that surrounded them was desert.

"Don't worry about it, my Chocolate Wonder." Shawn yelled to him. "It's gonna be great!"

"_What's_ gonna be great?" Gus exclaimed, fidgeting even more on the seat. "This is ridiculous, Shawn! I can't believe you're dragging me out to the middle of nowhere. You realize I have work tomorrow?"

"Gus, don't be a dim flashlight that needs new batteries." Shawn ordered. "If you don't stop, you're going to make us wreck. Now do you want that?"

"Of course not, but I wish you would just tell me what-"  
>And Gus just fidgeted a little too much.<br>The front wheel suddenly shot left, shooting it's two riders to the right. They rolled a few times, causing dirt and sand to fly up around them. The bike crash landed somewhere about 10 yards away. From the ground, Shawn looked up and grinned,  
>"hey Gus! Look! We made it!"<p>

The aforementioned looked to where Shawn was pointing and groaned.

"Really, Shawn!"

The sign read, in large letters:

_Bienvenido a México!_


	2. Gregorio

**_A/N- New chapter! This is for NaNoWriMo, so chapters are gonna be coming faster than normal. I also hope to update my other fics soon. :) PLEASE review! :D :D  
>Also, <em><strong>please go to facebook and 'like' my official fanfiction page! Just search 'TheLaikynVictoria Fanfiction', just like that without the quotation marks. I'd love you forever! :) <strong>__  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

"I can't believe you did this to me." Gus was in shock. "I can't believe that you, did this, to me."

"Calm down, Gus." Shawn sighed, leaning over his bike. "It's _you're_ fault we're stranded."

"HA! _My_ fault!" Gus exclaimed incredulously. "Did you just say it was _my_ fault?"

"Why yes, yes I did." Shawn snapped sarcastically. Even _he_ was a bit perturbed now. His bike was wrecked because Gus couldn't sit still! And he told him this.

"I couldn't sit still?" Gus yelled.

"Quit repeating everything I say!"

"_YOU_ are the one who didn't tell me where we were going!" Gus continued. "I mean, Mexico, Shawn?"

"I had a _surprise_, " Shawn huffed. "But you ruined it by making us wreck!"

"Oh, _I_ made us wre-"

"Gus!"

Gus crossed his arms and huffed, as well, shaking his head.

"This is ridiculous, Shawn." He mumbled. "Totally unfathomable."

"Okay, stooping so low as to make up words is just..." Shawn stood and faced him. "Is just... Immature!"

Gus didn't even try to retaliate to that. He just went over and sat with a huff against the 'welcome to Mexico' sign. After a few minutes of Gus huffing and puffing, and Shawn trying to figure out what was wrong with his bike, the former spoke up,

"how did you plan on getting _into_ Mexico? My passport expired three months ago and I hadn't had a chance to renew it, and I don't even think you _have_ a passport."

Shawn merely leaned over and opened the seat of his bike, reached in and grabbed two documents and tossed them in Gus' direction. Sure enough, two passports, one for the each of them, with valid dates and information.

"I don't even want to know how you managed this one." Gus shook his head.

"I have my ways." Shawn shrugged. "And I know a guy who knew a guy who killed a guy-Wait, different story." He shrugged again and returned to his bike.

"Hey! ¿Qué están haciendo los monstruos?" (Hey! What are you freaks doing here?)

Shawn and Gus looked up to see a group of maybe four or five _strong_-looking Mexicans wielding guns coming toward them.

"O-oh, hey there, Buddies!" Shawn stammered. That stupid grin he always wears when he knows he's in trouble was ever-present. "How's it going? See, my bike broke down. We kind of wrecked it,"

"Cállate! (Shut up!)" The leader yelled.

"See, I have no idea what you're saying.." Shawn continued. "No comprendo?"

"Cierra la boca o te lo cerró para usted! (Shut your mouth, or I'll shut it for you!)" The leader brought his machine gun up and pointed it at him.

"I think he wants you to shut-up, Shawn." Gus hissed.

"Te callas también! (You shut up, too!)" The leader now pointed the gun at Gus, who squeaked, throwing his hands up.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Gus squeaked, again.

"Who are you?" The leader spoke in English now. "And what are you doing here?"

"We were driving along when our bike-"

"_My_ bike-"

"Our bike wrecked and it's broken and we can't seem to get it started again." Gus finished. "We weren't trying to cause any trouble."

"Give us the bike." The leader demanded, shaking the gun.

"Uhm...Excuse me?" Shawn scoffed in disbelief. "This is my child, in every sense of the word. You..You think I'm gonna just give it to you?"

The leader, whom he'd mentally dubbed 'Gregorio', forced the gun closer to Shawn, his finger twitching next to the trigger.

"It's yours." The latter put his hands up, his eyes going between the gun and Gregorio's angry face. "Bear in mind that it doesn't run, though."

One of Gregorio's 'minions' went over to the bike and messed with a few wires, hit it a couple of times, and then started it. The engine revved, and the minion smirked at Shawn, who stammered over his words.

"But, but, no..That's..Come on, Man." He grinned that grin, again. "You can't just leave us here in the desert with nothing."

"Me miran. (Watch me)" Gregorio spat. He went over and rifled through the seat compartment, throwing out Shawn's MP3 player, two month old taco, autographed picture of Ryan Seacrest and his phone before producing his wallet. He went through it and extracted all his cash and credit cards with a grin. He tossed the money-less wallet to the ground and turned to Gus.

"¿Dónde está tu cartera? (Where is your wallet?)" He demanded.

"Uhm... Excuse me?"

"Money! Your wallet!"

"O-oh." Gus reached a shaking hand into his back pocket and produced his wallet. "I..I don't have much money..."

Gregorio snatched the wallet from his hands and pulled no more than $20 out.

" Near useless." Gregorio stuffed the money in his pocket and threw Gus' wallet on the ground, as well. He then nodded to his minions, then at the Shawn and Gus.

"Gus, I think they're about to cause us physical pain." Shawn whispered to his friend.

"Really, Shawn, I hadn't realized that!" Gus snapped sarcastically.

The minions came toward them, their guns raised.

"Please guys, come on." Shawn shook his head. "We..We didn't do anything to you guys. This isn't exactly fair, now is it?"

"I don't think they care about being fair, Shawn." Gus hissed. The business end of a rifle then made contact with Gus' head, and he crumpled to the ground.

"Hey!" Shawn yelled, looking at Gus, then the minion that had hit him. "Dude!"

Suddenly, everything went black.


	3. Bitter! You Think I'm Bitter!

**_A/N- New chapter! :D I promise, it will stay MOSTLY light and humorous. _PLEASE REVIEW! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

Gus and Shawn came to some time later. Gregorio and his minions were long gone, along with Shawn's bike, and their wallets and the items from the compartment were still lying on the ground. As Gus started regaining full consciousness, he became quickly aware of something: He was not wearing a shirt.

"They...They took my shirt!" He exclaimed, looking down at his bare chest.

"What're you talkin' 'bout." Shawn's words were slurred. "Dude, is it normal to be seeing everything in black and white?"

"Shawn, seriously, they took my shirt!" Gus yelled, his voice probably an octave higher than normal. "This isn't right!"

"I told you to stop buying that name brand stuff, Buddy." Shawn stated as he shook his head to get rid of the blur that was settled over his eyes.

"Give me your shirt."

Shawn turned to Gus,

"what?"

"I said give me your shirt." Gus repeated. "You're wearing two. Give me one of them."

"No!" Shawn exclaimed, standing up quickly. He wobbled and grabbed his head with one hand and reached the other into the air as if to balance himself. "I am not giving you my vintage Apple Jacks t-shirt! This shirt wins over the ladies. It's a 100% Shawn-Proven method."

"Then give me your undershirt." Gus insisted exasperatedly. "Come on, Man, I need a shirt."

Shawn sighed and peeled off both layers of shirts, handed Gus the white tee, and put his own back on.

"Well... What do we do now?" He shrugged. They looked around, and all they could see was desert for miles.

"A street sign a few miles back said that there was a rest stop ahead." Gus suggested.

"Yeah, rest stop ahead thirty miles." Shawn scoffed. "We need to call someone."

"Can't."

"They took our cell phones, didn't they?"

Gus' silence was all the reply Shawn needed as he let himself drop to the ground in a huff.

"In any case, it's getting dark and we're not gonna be able to see anything anyway." Gus sighed. "We can't exactly just stay out here all night, though."

"Why not?"

"Well, Shawn, wolves, for one." Gus stated sarcastically. "For two, it _is_ February."

"But Gus, it's like 75 degrees out here." Shawn stood up, again. "And we're in the _desert_. In _Mexico._"

"Even the desert can get cold at night, Shawn!" Gus shot back.

"Okay, okay, I can see that you're harboring some bitter feelings over this-"

"Bitter? BITTER?" Gus interrupted him. "You force me to come out to the middle of nowhere-

"Mexico-"

"The middle of nowhere, and then you get our only mode of transportation, our only form of communication and ALL of our money stolen-"

"You're the one who made us wreck."

"Regardless," Gus seethed. "This is all. Your. Fault!"

"Whoa, Dude." Shawn came right up near Gus' face. "I've never seen a vein bulge in your neck before. That's kinda gross, Man."

"Shawn!"

The aforementioned put his hands up defensively and took a few steps back. After a moment of silence, Shawn said quietly,

"I'm sorry." Gus looked up at him, his folded arms slowly becoming slack.

"It's okay." He sighed. "I just wish I knew what to do."

Ten minutes passed and the two ill-fortuned friends found themselves sprawled on the ground, staring up at the darkening sky.

"Shawn, what if we die out here?"

"Gus, quit talking like that."

"Well," Gus shrugged. "What if we do?"

"We won't."

"What if we do."

"We won't."

As you can imagine, that went on for a good two or three minutes. Finally, Shawn ended it.

"Okay, Gus, if we die out here, then we die." He stated, his hands digging into the sand and dirt beneath them. "I mean, what else do you want me to say?"

"That we're not gonna die out here!"

Shawn exhaled loudly and shook his head, choosing to ignore is very annoying friend. He knew that he was worried, and he was too, of course. But this was Shawn Spencer we're talking about. He shows no fear.

"Gus, we'll be fine." He said after a moment. "Just calm down."

"What if the Mexican gang comes back to finish the job?"

"Really, Gus?" Shawn asked, sitting up. "Finish _what_ job? They're a gang. They're thugs. They steal things from people, and move on. It's what they do. They only kill if the persons resist."

"Which we did!" Gus defended, also sitting up.

"We were out cold after five minutes with the guys, Gus!"

"I don't wanna die." He shrugged. "Plus, I have work tomorrow."

Shawn gave him a pointed glance and laid back down.

"Let's just maybe get some sleep, and then see what we can do." He suggested.

"But what about-"

"Gus, just lie down." Shawn interrupted. "Just lie down and forget about it."

"Shawn-"

"Let your exhaustion, and your headache, _soothe_ you to sleep."

"Uh, Shawn..."

"Seriously, Buddy, a few good hours of sleep will do a world of wonder-"

"Shawn!"

"What?"

Gus pointed a quivering finger behind his friend and gulped as he said,

"wolf!"


	4. Jehova's Witnesses Aside

_**A/N-You get TWO chapters today! Because somehow I forgot to upload the last one like, 1 1/2 months ago...? So yay! And PLEASE review! :D**_

* * *

><p>"Shawn!"<p>

"What?"

Gus pointed a quivering finger behind his friend and gulped as he said,

"wolf!"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

"G-Gus, is that a.."

"Yeah, Shawn, it's a wolf." Gus replied. "Now, what you're supposed to do is back away slowly while facing the animal..."

He sounded like he was reading from some text book.

"D-Don't bend over." Gus continued. He and Shawn were now standing side-by-side, hands raised and moving slowly backward, away from the growling animal. "Be loud and firm, wave your arms and try to look big-"

Gus was cut off by Shawn suddenly turning, and running wildly in the other direction. His hands were thrown in the air and he was screaming like a little girl.

"Shawn!" Gus yelled behind him. The wolf took off after Shawn, barking as he went. "Shawn, run!"

The aforementioned let out a shriek and seemed to take off 10x faster.

"Gus!" He screamed. "Don't let this wolf kill me!"

"What am I supposed to do!" Gus yelled back, looking around. All that was on the ground was the picture of Ryan Seacrest, Shawn's MP3 player...And the taco!

Shawn had now taken to running around in big circles, sending out 'barks' over his shoulder at the animal.

"Get away!" He yelled. "I'm clean! I'm CLEAN!"

"Shawn!" Gus yelled, holding up the taco. "Watch it!"

"Now is not the time to eat, Gus!" Shawn now ran in zig zags, going for a short distance, then making a large circle and zig zagging in that direction.

"I'm not gonna eat it Shawn, I'm gonna throw it so the wolf will chase _it_, instead of _you_!" Gus yelled back.

"THEN DO IT!"

Just as Gus reared back to throw, the wolf latched on to Shawn's ankle, sending him to the ground with a shriek.

"GUS! IT'S KILLING ME!" Shawn yelled, shaking his foot and trying to wrestle to wolf off of him.

Gus whistled shrilly, causing the wolf to look at him. He waved the taco a bit before chucking it, sending it flying through the air. The dog watched it go, then went after it. Gus ran to Shawn, sweat pouring down his face.

"Shawn, are you alright?" He asked, looking at his best friend's leg to inspect the injury. The teeth didn't goo too far in, but they _did_ break skin, and this worried Gus. What if the animal had rabies?

Shawn sucked air in-between his teeth, then sighed,

"how bad is it, Buddy? Am I gonna live?"

"We need to wrap this with something." Gus stated, ignoring his obnoxiousness. "Give me your pocket knife."

Shawn reached into his back pocket and pulled out his Swiss Army knife, and handed it to Gus.

"What are you gonna cut-Hey!" He exclaimed when Gus cut into his pant leg right at the bite. Gus ignored Shawn's protested and cut the jean material off, then wrapped it crudely around the wounds, leaving Shawn with one pant leg about seven inches shorter than the other.

"I hate you." He said bluntly, crossing his arms as Gus continued to work. He had finished the actual 'bandage' and was now fashioning a tourniquet above the actual injury.

"Yeah, sorry for bandaging your wolf bite so that you won't _die_." Gus stated sarcastically. "I'll be sure to buy you a new pair."

"Really?"

"No!"

"Gus, do wolves have rabies?"

"Some do."

"Do _I_ have rabies?"

"I don't _know_, Shawn."

"Will I die?"

"Shawn!"

He sighed and continued limping along. He and Gus were walking up the street that they had driven in on, hoping to come upon something or someone that might be able to help them. They'd already been walking for about an hour, and the sun was just about set. Shawn was limping terribly, the pain in his ankle getting worse and worse by every passing minute. Gus felt bad for his friend, but his annoyance was, well... Annoying. After a full three hours of walking, and Shawn barely hanging on, they saw a car coming in the distance.

"Oh my God, Shawn..." Gus breathed. "It's a car. It's a PERSON."

"Oh, for the love of all that sweet and merciful," Shawn started, "please let the car stop."

The two started waving their arms wildly and screamed there heads off, hoping upon hope to catch the person's attention. Luckily, the car slowed to a stop when it reached them.

"Oh, thank God." Gus leaned down to the window as the person rolled it down. "Hi, my friend and I were car-jacked and mugged a few miles down the road, and my friend was bit by a wolf and we don't-"

"It's okay, Sir." The man interrupted Gus. "Hop in. There's a hospital a couple towns over. I'll take you there."

"Oh, thank you so much. Shawn, did-" He turned around to see Shawn had passed out and was now sprawled on the ground. "Shawn!" Gus leaned over and attempted to pick his friend up, but failed epically. The stranger got out of his car and helped him settle Shawn in the back seat.

"We're so grateful for this, really." Gus told the man as they both stood back up. "My name's Burton Guster, by the way. Call me Gus." He reached his hand out and the man shook it.

"Johnas Carmine." He greeted him with a nod. "It's no problem. Helping out your fellow man is what life's about." The two got in the front seat of the car, and after a few minutes of silent driving, Johnas turned slightly to Gus,

"have you ever considered the Jehovah's Witness faith?"

Gus paused, unsure of what to say.

"Thank you, but...I'm a protestant." He finally stated. "Have been all my life."

"Well let me tell you some things about the Jehovah's Witness before you completely tune me out." Johnas persisted firmly, yet gently. "If you don't mind."

Not one to be rude, especially to someone doing a favor for him, Gus only nodded with a small grin.

"Now, we believe that Jehovah, God, wants us to..."

Gus exhaled and looked numbly out the window.

This was going to be a long ride.

They arrived at the hospital two hours later, and by now Gus was extremely worried about Shawn. He had woken up once to complain that his entire body was hurting, and he felt dizzy, then he fell unconscious again. Gus could only imagine what kinds of diseases that wolf could have been carrying.

They pulled up to the emergency entrance and Johnas and Gus hurriedly carried Shawn through the doors.

"Hey! I need help here!" Gus called. "My friend was bit by a wolf, he..He won't wake up."

"Gurney!" One of the nurses yelled to the back room as she ran over to Shawn. Before long, a gurney was rolled in and they laid Shawn on it. A nurse and a doctor took him around to the back, stopping Gus at the doors.

"We'll check him over, but unless your immediate family, I can't let you back here." The young nurse told him, her hand up in front of his chest.

"...I am immediate family." Gus lied.

"But...He's white, and..You're..."

"And?" Gus crossed him arms. "He was adopted. Do you... Have a problem with that?"

The nurse paused,

"...No, of course not." She waved her hand and Gus followed, giving a wave to Johnas and mouthing 'thank you'. Johnas waved back, nodded his head, and turned to leave.

Gus followed the gurney to an exam room, where the nurse and doctors (two of them, now) picked him up put him on the examination table. They cut away Gus' crude attempt at bandaging and looked over the bite.

"It's not too deep, but it's more than likely infected." One doctor stated. He then turned to Gus. "You said it was a... Wolf, correct?"

Gus nodded, looking over at Shawn and how pale he was.

"We'll take some blood samples to test for any possible diseases," the other doctor told him, "and if all goes well you two should be out of here in a couple days."

"Sir, if you could just take a seat over there," the nurse pointed to a plastic chair in the corner of the room, "we'll be done in no time."

Gus nodded, again, and went over to the chair to sit down. He watched them take samples of Shawn's blood, clean the wound and start bandaging it. Ever so slowly, Gus could feel himself getting more and more tired and more and more...Thirsty?

He stood up slowly and reached his hand out toward the nurse,

"excuse me, Ma'am, is there a water fou...Fountain..I.." The world suddenly seemed to blur, then he collapsed.

"Well, welcome back, Sleepy Beauty." Gus slowly accustomed his eyes to the light and then looked around. He realized that he was lying on a hospital bed, connected to an IV. He was in a gown and everything! He looked over and saw Shawn, also connected to an IV and in a gown. His right foot was wrapped in bandages from under his heel all the way up to mid-shin.

"What happened?" Gus asked, realizing his voice sounded hoarse.

"Well, I got bit by a wolf and you were dehydrated." Shawn stated bluntly. "Baby."

"I..I fainted." Gus stated.

"Because you were dehydrated." Shawn nodded. "And I was bitten by a wolf."

"Yes, I get it, Shawn!" Gus sighed. "Did the doctor say if you had any diseases?"

"They said they're still running the blood test." Shawn shrugged. "I don't know... I don't think I have anything. I feel fine."

Suddenly, he started coughing deep, hacking coughs. The coughing fit lasted a god 30 seconds, causing Gus to jump out of his bed and search for some water to give to him. As he was looking, a nurse came in with some and gave it to Shawn.

"Ma'am, can I have my clothes back?" He asked her. "I'm fine and don't really need this...Gown."

"You're clothes are in the cupboard, Mr. Guster." She told him, walking toward him. She unhooked the tubing from his IV. "Let me know when you're done so I can reconnect your IV. You need to finish this bag." Gus nodded a 'thank you', and she left. He then went over to the cabinet and retrieved his clothes. As he was grabbing them, he heard a 'wolf whistle' behind him. He quickly grabbed the back of his gown and pulled the sides together as he turned around to glare at Shawn.

"Shut up!" He stated defensively. "I can't help that they put me in this thing!"

"It was a hot nurse that did it, too." Shawn teased. Gus rolled his eyes as he walked into the bathroom, one hand holding the back of his gown, the other carrying his clothes. Shawn shook his head and grinned. He loved messing with Gus.

Suddenly, he heard screaming coming from the hallway. He leaned over and looked out the door just in time to see a man, completely naked, go running past his door. Three or so nurses ran after him, yelling. He continued staring out the door a moment, trying to comprehend what he'd just seen. He shook his head after a moment and leaned back. Gus came out of the bathroom, then. The clothes that he changed into had seen better days. They were covered in dust and dirt, were extremely wrinkled, and had a few blood stains here and there.

"I wanna get out of here." Gus stated as he hit the call button to bring that nurse back in there to hook his IV back up. A few moments later, the nurse did come in, along with the doctor that had worked on Shawn earlier, Christina Jordan. She wore a very grim expression.

The nurse silently re-hooked the IV, and left, obviously knowing something they didn't.

"Mr. Spencer, I have some... Unsettling news." Christina started. "We ran your blood tests, and we got a positive on a very dangerous disease."

"What disease is it, already?" Shawn pushed when she hesitated, feeling worried despite himself.

Dr. Jordan looked between the two, looked down, then back at Shawn.

"Anthrax."


	5. An Hour Of The Cosby Show

**_A/N-  
>Also, not mentioned in the previous chapter,<br>I'M HOLDING A CONTEST OVER ON MY FACEBOOK FANPAGE. If you go 'like' it and complete tasks in the contest, you're entered to win a prize! :D Just go here and look in the 'notes' for information:  
>facebook.c0mlaikynp  
>(replace the 'c0m' with 'com'.)<em>**

* * *

><p><em>"Mr. Spencer, I have some... Unsettling news." Christina started. "We ran your blood tests, and we got a positive on a very dangerous disease."<em>

_"What disease is it, already?" Shawn pushed when she hesitated, feeling worried despite himself._

_Dr. Jordan looked between the two, looked down, then back at Shawn._

_"Anthrax."_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

"Anthrax?" Shawn repeated, hardly above a whisper. "Isn't that like...Isn't that what the terrorists tried to kill people with?"

"Well, yes, but many animals carry the disease." Dr. Jordan explained. "When the wolf bit you, it's saliva traveled through your bloodstream and infected your lungs."

Gus could feel the tears coming. Shawn had anthrax! It was a horrible, painful, _deadly_ disease, and it was manifesting itself in his best friend's, nay..His brother's body!

"Am I gonna be alright?" Shawn asked her.

"Well, we're going to need to take some more blood, and get a biopsy." She told him. "Just so we can see exactly what we're dealing with here."

"Biopsy?"

"Of your lung." She elaborated. "We'll do a procedure called a Bronchoscopy. We'll give you local anesthesia, and then insert a tube called a Bronchoscope in your nose or mouth."

"That sounds uncomfortable." Shawn joked weakly, that stupid grin on his face again, though this one was more worried.

"That's what the local anesthesia is for. You won't feel it." Dr. Jordan grinned slightly at him. "We'll use the tube to gather lung tissue."

"And that's it?" Gus jumped in.

"That's it."

"Then what?" Shawn asked.

"Well, when we figure out what strain, we'll try to treat it." She smiled.

"Try?"

"Mr. Spencer, you just concentrate on fighting this thing." She patted his his leg through the blanket. "Almost nothing is stronger than a healthy immune system coupled with a positive attitude."

She left the room, then, leaving Shawn and Gus in silence. After a moment, Shawn whispered,

"except anthrax."

Two hours later, Shawn was sound asleep. They'd just completed the biopsy, and almost right as the pulled the tube out, Shawn was asleep. The doctor explained to Gus that it was the antibiotics he was on, along with the exhaustion of walking through the desert for hours. Not to mention it was almost three in the morning. Gus was given a clean bill of health and was now sitting in a hard, plastic chair, watching Shawn. He didn't really know what to do. They were hours away from home, they had no necessities, (toiletries, clothing, etc.) and no cell phones. He had contemplated calling Shawn's dad, but decided to at least wait until his slumbering friend woke up to ask him before he did. Besides, Gus wasn't even sure where Henry Spencer _was_, let alone how to get a hold of him. Deciding that sitting there being a creeper and staring at Shawn while he was sleeping was accomplishing nothing, Gus stood and walked out into the hallway. He was looking around, trying to figure out how to get to the cafeteria, when a nurse approached him. She was short, maybe 5'1, with dark brown hair, blue eyes and extremely tan skin.

"Can I help you, Sir?" She asked him. Gus looked down at her,

"yeah, I'm trying to find the cafeteria..." He looked at her name tag. "Nurse Kortz."

"Call me Passion." She grinned. "And the cafeteria is down that hallway, take a left, then you'll reach the elevators." She was motioning as she was speaking. "Take the elevator to the second floor, then once you exit the elevator, it'll be right in front of you."

"Thank you, Passion." Gus nodded and walked toward the hallway, as per directed. By the time he reached the cafeteria, his feet hurt and he could feel sweat forming on his brow. (_It's kinda hot in here)_

He walked around the large room, picking up things he wanted. (Thank goodness for his emergency sock-money) By the time he got to the check out, he had an orange, an egg salad sandwich, a water bottle and an apple juice.

Gus made it through and purchased the items, yawning as he did. It only just now dawned on him that he, too, was tired, despite his little nap earlier after fainting. He sat down at a table and started eating in silence, save for the noise of the container his sandwich made when he opened it. He ate for a few minutes before a nurse approached him.

"Mind if I sit here?" She nodded at the empty chair next to him, her hands carrying a tray of food. Gus merely nodded and continued eating wordlessly. She sat and set her food in front of her. After a moment, she turned to Gus,

"my name's Naima. I just finished my shift. It was a long one, and I'm covering for a friend in a half hour."

Gus, who was a little annoyed -at the situation he was in, not necessarily this particular person-, turned to her and said,

"my name's Gus. I just found out that my best friend, whom I've know since we were two, contracted anthrax after being bit by a wolf."

She was taken aback momentarily, but recovered quickly.

"I'm really sorry." She told him. "I guess I'll just..Leave, I..I guess.".

Gus sighed,

"no, it's okay." He told her. "I'm sorry, it's just...It's like I said. My best friend has anthrax because of a wolf bite."

"I'm really sorry." She repeated, this time more sympathetic. "How did he get bit by a wolf?"

"Because he was an idiot and decided to take us to Mexico in the middle of the week." Gus started. "Then he proceeded to get our vehicle, cell phones and money stolen."

"...How?"

"Well, I guess it was _partially _my fault," he shrugged, "but it was mostly his..." He trailed off into a spiteful laugh.

"Are you okay?" She asked him, her nurse mentality kicking in as she tried to comfort him.

"He's up there, infected with a fatal disease," Gus started, "and I'm down here, blaming it all on him."

"Hey," Gus looked up at the nurse, who patted his arm as she spoke, "it's okay to be angry. It's totally normal in fact. But you just need to be strong, and know that everything is being done to help your friend."

"Thank you." Gus said after a moment, nodding. "Thanks. Are you working on the fourth floor?"

"Yeah, actually." She nodded. "I believe I have an anthrax patient on my rotation, now that you mention it."

After they finished eating, the walked up to the fourth floor together as they chatted.

"So, tell me about your friend." She said, pressing the elevator button. "What's his name?"

"Shawn." Gus answered. "Shawn Spencer. Like I said, we've been friends since pre-pre-school."

"So basically forever?"

"There isn't a time in my life that I remember _not_ knowing him." Gus shrugged. "He's just always been there."

"Wow.." Naima shook her head. "And to think that you two are still best friends now? I know _I've_ never had a friendship last even half as long."

"I think it works because we are total opposites in every possible way." He told her. "Besides both being of us being of the male variety, we are absolutely nothing alike."

"So I guess opposites do attract?" Naima laughed. "So, are you too the type of best friends that are like The Odd Couple?"

"Um..Yeah." Gus nodded as they stepped off the elevator at the fourth floor. "Pretty much exactly like that." Naima laugh and waved a goodbye to Gus as she walked toward the nurse's station, and he waved back and entered Shawn's hospital room. He found him completely alert, however sickly-looking.

"Hey, Buddy!" Shawn attempted enthusiasm, but fell short. "What's up? When can we get out of here?"

"Not until you're better." Gus shook his head. "Now..Shawn..."

The aforementioned, as if he knew what Gus was going to say, started shaking his head,

"not a chance, Gus. I am NOT calling my dad."

"Shawn, he-"

"I haven't seen or talked to him in almost ten years." He interrupted him. "I will die before I call him."

"Shawn!" Gus exclaimed, not exactly liking the talk about 'dying'.

"If I die, _then _you can call him." Shawn told him. "Until then...No."

"Shawn-"

"I said no!" Shawn yelled. His sudden outburst caused him to go into another coughing fit. The coughs were deep and it was obvious there was a LOT of fluid and phlegm. Gus reached over helped him take a drink of water, lightly patting his back as he mumbled a 'sorry'.

"It's not your fault..." Shawn stated softly, laying back with a sigh.

"Well..." Gus started. "Why don't you get some rest."

"Yeah." Shawn nodded. "Okay."

The infection was certainly taking a lot out of him. Normally, it took a pineapple smoothie and an hour of 'The Cosby Show' to get Shawn asleep. Gus settled back into the arm chair and laid his head back, his mind drifting. What if Shawn _did_ die? It technically was Gus' fault that they wrecked, and if they hadn't of wrecked, they wouldn't have been robbed by the Mexican gang and they wouldn't have been stranded in the middle of the desert. (Granted, Shawn _had_ driven them out there against Gus' will)

Suddenly, a thought occurred to him. If he was in some obscure hospital in the most southern tip of California, hours from home, then he most certainly wasn't going to make it to work. He opened his eyes and looked at it watch. 10:30 PM. He sighed, deciding it was too late to cal his boss and that he'd call tomorrow. Before he knew it, he was drifting off to sleep.

It was a few hours later that Shawn woke up, unable to breathe. It felt like his lungs were full of water and couldn't hold any air, and that all the air he was breathing in caught in his throat. He started hitting the side of his bed, trying to wake Gus up, to no avail. He reached for the remote and pressed the 'call' button over and over. A nurse came rushing a few moments later, waking Gus up with her commotion.

"What's going on?" He looked up just in time to see Shawn lay his head back against the pillow, clutching his chest and attempting to breathe. "Shawn! What's wrong with him?" He asked the nurse, who had by now paged doctors and other nurses.

"Mr. Spencer, please remain calm." She told Shawn, moving his pillows and making him lie down flat.

"How the heck is he supposed to be calm when he can't breathe?" Gus exclaimed. She glared over at him,

"outside, Sir. Now!"

Gus shook his head and just stepped back a little bit, watching the doctors and other nurses come in. Dr. Jordan put her stethoscope on her ears, and then pressed the end to Shawn's chest.

"What are you doing!" Gus exclaimed. "He can't BREATHE! You have to help him!" One of the other doctors and a nurse attempted to shuffle him out of the room, but he resisted,

"no! That's my best friend! Stop!"

"Sir, you need to wait outside, and let us do our job!" The doctor told him, finally getting him outside the door, which he shut and locked. Gus let out a frustrated groan and ran his hands over his head. He walked in tight circles, hoping to alleviate some anger, but only seemingly making it worse. He shouted a curse and punched the wall, causing it to indent. He stared at the spot a minute, then stared down at his hand.

"Ow.." He mumbled. With a sigh, he sat down in one of the couple of chairs a few feet down the hallway.

It was nearly a two hours, an MRI and a CT Scan later that Gus was approached by Dr. Jordan and Naima, the nurse he'd met in the cafeteria.

"Mr. Guster, "Dr. Jordan started. That same hesitant look was on her face as before, when she'd first told them of the anthrax. "This anthrax is spreading faster than we thought it would."

"S-So, what needs to happen?" Gus asked, wringing his hands together in nervousness.

Dr. Jordan exhaled and paused a moment,

"...Shawn needs a lung transplant."


	6. I'll Take Two Please

_**A/N- Hey! Sorry it's been so long! I kinda got a little bit stuck on this one, but here it is! Chapter Five! :D I will have seven chapters, and MAYBE an epilogue. (Maybe an epilogue with present-day Gus and Shawn..? Maybe...?)  
>Anywhoozles. Please review! I would love you forever, seriously. It's what makes me keep writing.<br>Also, please go like my facebook page! :D**_  
><em>laikynp_

* * *

><p>"What am I supposed to do?" Gus asked, not entirely sure <em>who<em> he was asking. Dr. Jordan? Naima? God? "W-What happens now?"

"Once his fever is down," Dr. Jordan started, "I suggest transferring him to a hospital closer to his home."

"Is it safe to do that?"

"As safe as it could be." She nodded. "But he needs to be home at a time like this."

"Time like what?" Gus asked, rubbing his hands together nervously. "Is he like...Is he dying?"

"Mr. Guster, if a donor isn't found within two weeks," she shook her head. "A donor needs to be found within two weeks."

"He'll die." Gus stated, feeling a lump in his throat. "Right? He'll die, won't he?"

"Gus, it's best that you don't think like that." Naima cut in. "Just have a little hope, okay?"

"We'll try to bring his fever down, and we'll contact Santa Barbara Memorial hospital about a transfer." Dr. Jordan nodded. "Everyone will do the very best they can."

Gus only nodded back, then walked toward Shawn's room. He was asleep, lying with his back propped up partially from the bed. He had a breathing tube in his throat and probably three or four more IVs in him.

"Shawn, I don't care what you say," Gus stated softly, "I am calling your dad when we get to Santa Barbara."

* * *

><p>After getting Shawn settled in a room in the ICU of Santa Barbara General the next morning around 8. Gus tracked down Henry Spencer and found him Tallahassee, Florida. After calling about four times, a very gruff Henry answered the phone, obviously annoyed.<p>

"I don't buy things, I don't donate money and I don't want to hear about your 'fabulous deals'." He spat out when he answered.

"Henry. It's me." Gus said softly, looking over at his sleeping friend. "Something's happened to Shawn."

There was a dead silence on the other end that lasted a good thirty seconds, and then,

"what happened?"

Gus explained the entire situation. The surprise trip, the crash, the gang, the wolf, the anthrax, and finally, the need for a lung transplant. "The doctor said that he could even just be given a lobe from two different people and be fine." Gus finished. "But it has to be soon. Like, within a couple of days, or…"

"Where are you?" Henry interrupted.

"Santa Barbara General."

"I'll be there by four."

There was a click on the phone, and then there was nothing. Gus sighed and sat his cell phone on the table and looked over at Shawn. It was odd to see him so… Still. Usually, Shawn was a giant ball of energy, never staying in one spot. But now, he lay, unconscious in a hospital bed with about a billion different wires hooked to him. His face was a deathly shade of white, except his lips were tinged pink. He hardly moved, save for a muscle twitch every now and then. He had CT scans and MRIs and a ton of other tests planned for that day, making sure he's even healthy enough to be put on the transplant list. Gus had an appointment in a couple of hours to see if he would be a viable match to donate a lobe, something he didn't even have to question. He'd do it in a heartbeat if it meant saving his best friend's life.

Within in three hours, all of the non-invasive tests were done, including Gus', and now he was back in Shawn's room, keeping vigil and basically turning the past days events over in his mind. He was sitting there, deep in though, when a doctor came in the room.

"Mr. Guster." He greeted with a nod. "I have some positive news."

Gus watched him expectantly,

"you are a viable match to donate a portion of your lung to Shawn." He informed him, causing Gus to grin. "But we still need someone else. We can only take one lobe from someone, and Shawn needs two."

"I have someone that I think will do it." Gus nodded uncertainly. "I mean, at least I hope he will."

"Who is it?"

"His father."

* * *

><p>True to his word, Henry came striding into Shawn's hospital room at 3:59.<p>

"How is he?" He asked, looking down at his son that he hadn't seen in nearly ten years. His only son.

"I'm donating a lobe of my lung." Gus told him. "Surgery is tomorrow, but he still needs one more." The silence hung in there at the implication. Henry never took his eyes off Shawn, unable to handle just how near-death he looked. "I'll do it."

So that was it. Henry consulted with the doctor and had his blood drawn and DNA checked to double check that they were genetically similar enough, just as Gus had to do. (This was protocol, even though he was Shawn's biological father) The surgeries would be done the next day, on all three of them. Recovery time was obviously considerably shorter for Gus and Henry, not even needing to stay overnight. Whereas Shawn was just a touch and go kinda situation. If the surgery went well, there was still the anthrax infection.

Henry and Gus stayed by Shawn's bedside for the remainder of the day, and then all night. Neither had a place to go, anyway, so why not stay there? They were awoken the next morning by a nurse, who informed them to follow her to be prepped for surgery. Still both a tad bit groggy, they followed the woman two floors down and into a large outpatient-type area, with curtained off rooms. "Mr. Spencer, in 104." The nurse said, motioning. "Mr. Guster in 105. Please change into the gown, and wait for the doctor."

The men both nodded and went to their respective rooms and did as they were told. Before long, a doctor came to speak to each of them. Gus would go in first, the surgery would take all of twenty minutes. Henry would be next, and they'd both spend about three hours in post-op recovery, and then they'd be on their way. Simple as that.

Later that night, the two of them were right back to where they were; next to Shawn's bed, keeping a watchful eye on his sleeping form.

"You'd never think we had lung surgery today." Gus stated suddenly, breaking the silence. "We bounce back fast, huh?" This brought a small smile to Henry's face, but it was wiped clean off in .1 second when Shawn's heart monitor suddenly went spastic. Beeping extremely fast, then extremely slow before going into a continuous beep. Before Gus and Henry could even think, three nurses and two doctors were in the room. "He's flatlining!" Someone yelled.

"Get the crash cart!" Someone else ordered.

Before they knew it, Henry and Gus were being forcefully pushed from the room.

They stared dumfounded at the closed door before Gus mumbled glumly,

"this feels familiar."


	7. It's Gotta Be Ally Sheedy

**_A/N-Hey! Last chapter! Thanks so much for following the story! If you haven't reviewed, but have been reading, please take the time to review now that this is the last chapter. :)  
>I love you all! :D<em>**

**_Please like my facebook page!  
>laikynp  
>And follow me on Twitter!<br>LaikynVictoria  
>Please and thanks, and God bless! :D<em>  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

"Well, Mr. Spencer, Mr. Guster." The doctor approached them, sighing. "He flatlined, and his heart was completely stopped for about two minutes."

"Shawn died." Gus stated rather than asked. "For two minutes."

"Yes, but this is a common occurrence after an organ transplant." The doctor assured them. "It does mean he'll have to stay a little longer than expected, but he should fine."

Henry only nodded, his arms folded in there usual style.

"Can we go back in there?" Gus asked her, and she nodded.

"Be quiet, be gentle." She informed them. With another nod, and a small grin, she walked down the hallway, disappearing around a corner. The two men re-entered the room and cautiously approached the bed. Shawn was lying flat, a ventilator sticking out of his mouth. He had probably five added machines hooked to him, and he was now ghostly pale.

"He's going to get through this." Gus said after a moment.

"If not, he's not a Spencer." Henry made a weak attempt at humor, but fell flat.

"We're supposed to go bowling next week." Gus continued. "He has to be alright."

* * *

><p>Shawn was in a coma for a week following his second (or third?) near-death, and when his eyes blinked open that Saturday morning, he was very confused, for a few reasons. One being that he currently felt like he couldn't breath and had a giant plastic tube down his throat. Upon a quick inspection, he realized that it was true, and that he did in fact have a giant plastic tube down his throat. <em>'So, I'm on a ventilator.' <em>He though to himself.

He was confused also because this was not the same hospital he'd been in before. Gus was here, like last time, but the room was totally different. He reached over and slapped the side of the bed, trying to get Gus' attention. The aforementioned looked up from his magazine and grinned.

"Shawn!" He exclaimed, going to the bedside. "You're awake!"

"Ghrrgrr?" Shawn gurgled around the ventilator.

"Yeah, hold on, let me get a doctor." Gus patted the air in assurance and ran to find a doctor. He ran into Henry in the doorway, causing a thought to occur to him.

"Shawn's awake." He told him as he led him away from the room. "He might not like this… This…"

"I know, Gus." Henry stopped his stammering. "I get it."

With a nod, he turned and left, his coffee in hand. Gus then found the doctor and brought him into Shawn's room. "Okay, I'm going to take this out." The doctor told Shawn when she got to him, indicating the ventilator. "I want you to give me a mighty cough on 3, okay? This might make you gag a little."

Shawn nodded.

"Okay, 1… 2… 3."

Shawn coughed as strongly as he could, and the doctor slid the tube out. Shawn held back his gags, and swallowed hard, attempting to coat his dry throat in saliva.

"I'll go get you some water." She told him after checking his vitals and nodding positively. She patted his arm and left the room.

"I had the weirdest dream." Shawn croaked out after a moment. "I dreamed that my dad was here."

Gus averted his eyes, but quickly brought them back up to meet Shawn's, realizing he would know right away he was hiding something otherwise.

"Really?" He asked. "That's strange."

"Yeah…" Shawn shook his head. "So, I assume I got my transplant."

"You only needed two lung lobes, not an entire lung." Gus informed him.

"Who donated?"

This time, Gus did avert his eyes, and left them there.

"You didn't."

"I donated one lobe." Gus mumbled, but then he grinned and looked back up. "Wanna see the scar? You have one just like it."

"Yeah!" Shawn said as excitedly as he could. So Gus slipped the t-shirt he was wearing off and turned around, showing Shawn the 4-5 inch scar just below his shoulder blade.

"Wow… When was this?" He asked.

"I had surgery a week ago." Gus told him, putting his shirt back on. "You went in right after I did."

"Who else donated?"

Gus froze; dear in the headlights. What was he supposed to say? He could not possibly tell him that his father had showed up, decided to donate a lung, and then just left because he was now conscious. Shawn stared at his best friend expectantly, his eyebrow raised. Gus just gulped.

"Uh, uhm.. Donor registry." He offered, not sounding convincing in the slightest. Shawn was about to press further, but the doctor reentered with his water, smiling.

"Here you go, Mr. Spencer." She set it down on his tray, then rolled it in front of him. "You must hungry. I'll have a nurse bring in a menu for you, and you can order some breakfast."

"Awesome. I am starved." Shawn nodded and reached for the water. Gus let out a silent sigh of relief at Shawn apparently forgetting about the previous conversation. His relief only last a moment though, as he came to his second realization that day.

Shawn never forgets anything. Ever.

**One Month Later**

"It was Don Cheadle Junior." Shawn stated as he entered Gus' apartment. "That's who donated the other lobe. It's gotta be."

"Shawn, why would Don Cheadle Junior donate a lung lobe to you?" Gus asked, rolling his eyes as he turned back to his game of solitaire he'd been playing.

"Well then it was Ally Sheedy." Shawn shrugged as if that was the only other logical answer.

"Yeah, sure, Ally Sheedy decided to donate a lung lobe to some random dude from Santa Barbara." Gus snorted. "Shawn, look, I told you. It was from the donor registry."

"That's what you said, but it's not true." Shawn wagged his finger at his best friend. "If it's not either of them, and it's not Anthony Michael Hall, then it's gotta be…"

He trailed off, as if puzzle pieces were coming together in his head.

"It was my dad!" He exclaimed, jumping up from the couch he'd sat down in. "It's him! My 'dream', wasn't a dream! He was really there! He donated a lung lobe to me!" He started jumping up and down in excitement for finally figuring out who'd done it. Gus admonished him, annoyed, "stop! Your doctor said to not exert yourself for the next few months." He yanked on his arm, bringing him back down on to the couch.

"But it was my dad, wasn't it?" He asked, a grin spreading across his face.

"Maybe." Gus shrugged. "If your dad's on the donor registry."

Shawn scoffed and grabbed a pillow, hitting Gus across the head with it.

"Oh no you didn't."

"Oh yes I did."

"That is IT Shawn, it is ON!"

** 6 Months Later**

Gus was extremely groggy when he arouse from his deep sleep. He swallowed the drool that had worked its way down his chin and sat up, realizing he was in his car, buckled into the passenger seat. He looked around, taking in his surroundings. He didn't have to have an eidetic memory and years of mental training to remember the sights he saw. The cactus, the odd-shaped rock…

The _'Bienvenido a México!' _sign…

"Shawn!" He exclaimed, raising his seat to a normal position. "What good could possibly come out of this?"

"Whoa, Buddy." Shawn darted his eyes to his friend, then back to the road. "The medicine wasn't supposed to wear off yet."

"Medici- You drugged me!" He yelled. "How in the world could you do this?

"It was easy. I just slipped some Benadryl into your shake." Shawn replied, either not realizing how angry Gus was, or didn't care. Probably the latter, though.

"Shawn, I can't… I cannot even fathom this." Gus shook his head in disbelief.

"Making up words now, Gus?" Shawn asked him. "Really?"

"Fathom. It means understand." Gus spat back at him. "What are you even planning on doing?"

"Well, we didn't make it _into_ Mexico last time," he shrugged. "And I thought we'd try again."

Gus was about to protest, when a cop car turned it's sirens on behind them.

"What?" Shawn asked, looking behind them. "Where did they even come from?"

"This is a company car, Shawn!" Gus exclaimed. "I can't have it on a police report, I'll get in trouble!"

Shawn sighed and pulled his wallet out of his pocket and the registration from the glove compartment. He looked over at his fuming best friend and grinned feebly,  
>"sorry?"<p>

**1 1/2 Years Later**

Shawn sauntered down small walkway in the Central Coast Pharmaceuticals office, motorcycle helmet in hand. He was pumped. He was _more_ than pumped, he was jazzed. Uber excited. One could even say he was digging this. He flung the door to his best friend's office open.

"I have a job for you." He stated, pointing at him.

"I already have a job." Gus countered, his fingers resting on his keyboard. Shawn took note of this,

"they're paying you to play video games now?"

"How do you do that?" Gus asked, annoyed.

"Left hand spacebar, right hand arrow keys?" Shawn looked at Gus' hands. "C'mon, Gus, you should ask me a challenging question every once in a while, just for kicks."

"I can't go anywhere." Gus stated as he stood. "I'm behind on my route, and got new samples of ceramoxycilin."

"Oh, man, I'm sorry." Shawn reached into Gus' desk drawer and produced candy. "I didn't realize the new butt cream had come in."

He paused,  
>"so, you're not interested in hearing about doing the thing we've been dreaming of doing, since we were eight?"<p>

Gus just eyed Shawn in mild curiosity as he rummage through his sample case.

"I have got us the last job, we will ever need." Shawn stated.

Gus laughed,

"Shawn, you've had 57 jobs since we left high school."

"Yes I have, and they were all fun." He nodded. "But this one takes the cake."

"Oh yeah?" Gus asked, looking up at him. "Better than the acupuncture clinic?"

"I didn't realize experience was necessary."

"What about the summer you spent driving the wiener mobile?" Gus continued.

"I did that for the hot dogs." Shawn replied, completely serious. "Look, Gus, all those jobs I took, because I wanted the experience. But then I mastered it, and I moved on. But this job has a little bit of everything. Come with me." He reached his hand out to him.

"Uh, no. I'm never doing anything blindly with you again." Gus snorted. "I learned _that_ at the Mexican border. Twice."


End file.
